Uncontainable
by enygami-me
Summary: Just when Tortall's rulers and her protectors think that they've seen everything in the way of immortals and other supernatural creatures, a never encountered being begins to rise. Is this a new evil or a new ally? Sometimes it's not so easy to tell.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or Tortall. I did make up some of my own characters though. Is this sufficient?**

**XXX**

**This story begins around the 22nd or 23rd year of King Jon and Queen Thayet's reign.**

**This is my first story. Please don't tear me apart. Reviews are welcome! Please, please review! Especially tell me if my timeline ever gets off.**

**XXX**

A lone figure waited in the corner of the lavishly furnished room; sitting quietly in the dark. The door at the opposite end of the room slowly opened and a tall plump man entered. Calm and unexpecting, the new figure went to the fireplace and poked up the dying fire and put a new log on the fire. The fire illuminated the room creating foreboding shadows on the wall.

The man turned and gasped when he saw the young lady sitting in his room. Instantly he was nervous. "What are you doing here? What if it hadn't been me?" He whispered urgently. His eyes shifted side to side looking for a close escape.

The woman remained silent. Her piercing eyes bored into his own and he felt as if he were a child again facing punishment. He struggled to compose himself. _Stop being ridiculous, she is but a child; you have no reason to fear her._ But you do, you know you do. She'll never let you get away with breaking your promise. _Perhaps, but she wouldn't dare to harm me. I'm a noble and she is just an insignificant peasant. She doesn't know if I've told anyone and she knows that there will be an intense investigation if she kills me. She would never be able to get away with it._ Yes, she could and you know it. She could get away with it with ease.

Putting on a mock face of superiority, "Well, girl, answer me. What are you doing here?" She remained silent still. She rose silently with the grace of a goddess. The young girl was engulfed by a black cloak and the hood that was atop her head shadowed her face just enough that her poison green eyes seemed to glow like a cat's in the dark. Her entire presence seemed to be an ill hint of what was to come.

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answers?" After the silence, her voice was like a stirring coming from an abyss. Her voice was low but soft, like church bells heard from a distance.

"Oh, but you are mistaken. I have done nothing wrong. Perhaps you have another matter, other than our previous deal, to come to me about?"

"Do not treat me like one of your underlings that begs at your feet for favors like a common dog. I'm surprised you found the courage in your lily livered heart to lie to me in the first place. Now tell the truth to my face. I know what I see and hear. Your people starve while you sit at banquet. Do you deny it?"

Now the man was fueled by indignation, anger, and fear. "Who are you to question my decisions? I know what is best for my people!" The noble took a deep breath and turned away from the intruder. "I will not be needing your services any longer. You are dismissed."

"Is that your reply?"

_It's too late to go back now_, the man thought. "I said you are dismissed, and I should warn you that if my men catch you on my land again I will have you thrown into prison."

Apparently his threat had no effect on the girl or at least she did not show it, "Brave of you. I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. A shame this new found bravery will be short lived. I warned you when we made our deal, that if you didn't uphold your side of the bargain that you would regret it. I gave you a second chance and you rejected it. Most unwise."

The girl slowly sauntered over to the man. He looked at her warily but held his ground. Her eyes held his own and he didn't notice as she reached in the pocket of her cloak and drew something like dried herbs out of it.

"A word of advice, do not make deals with the immortals, if you do not intend to carry them out." With that she brought up her hand, whispered some unintelligible words, and blew the contents in her hand into his face. The minute it left her hand, it seemed to become like a magnet and it flew to his skin, not a speck fell to the floor. When the mixture touched his skin, it stung for a moment and then the feeling was gone.

He was about to ask if this was some kind of joke when an intense pain stabbed at his abdomen. He doubled over struggling to breathe. He began to see spots dance across his eyes and his tongue became like lead in his mouth. He felt cold and clammy, but the next second hot and sweaty and he continued to go back and forth between the two.

"What…have you…done…to me?" The man grunted as he writhed on the floor.

"You will not live much longer, so I suggest that you right any wrong that might have on your conscience." And with that, the enchanting murderess lifted her hood, climbed out the window, and once again became a shadow.


End file.
